Stay With You
by amandakfchara
Summary: I own nothing.


Stay With You

Hi, I'm Pan Son and I'm a Trunks-aholic. Who's Trunks you might ask? Well he's the son of Bulma Briefs and Vegeta. He's the current CEO of Capsule Corp. He's my best friend. He's handsome, funny, playful, sweet, strong. He's also fourteen years my senior and a bit of a playboy. So why did he have to be the man I fell in love with?

Yup, Pan Son is madly in love with her best friend. The man who can and does get any woman he wants. The man who helped save the Earth. The man I could never have.

I knew he would laugh at me, but I just had to tell him the truth, You see, I'd been avoiding him lately because of these feelings for him. He started questioning me about it. Well, when he wasn't screwing another hot girl's brains out. He said he missed me. He had no idea.

Gathering up all the courage I had, I flew to CC. I honed in on Trunks ki and felt it with a weak one that I didn't recognize. I just hoped he could make time for me, I also hoped it wasn't another bimbo's ki that I felt. They all looked at me like I was 12.

I finally touched down. I walked right in because Bulma had given me specific instructions to always do so. That was just one of the many benefits of being Goku's granddaughter. I followed Trunks' ki to where he was sitting on the couch with, as I feared, another tart. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Pan! How are you? I've missed you!", he exclaimed.

"I've been fine. Listen, I need to talk to you.", I replied.

"Anything for my best friend. Courtney, I'll be right back."

I cringed at her name and her response.

"Okay, but come back soon Trunksie-Wunksie.", she crooned.

As soon as we were alone, Trunks didn't miss a beat.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Trunks, I...I."

"Panny, don't be shy. You know you can tell me anything. I am your best friend after all."

"Trunks...I'm in love with you."

I cringed again at my confession.

"Pan, you're not in love with me. You're just a kid."

"But I am Trunks, I swear it!"

"I can't listen to this anymore. Grow up, then tell me that. I might believe you then."

My heart broke as he walked away.

It has been months since the "incident", and I've been avoiding Trunks ever since. Then, one day, Bra decided to pay a visit. She knocked on my bedroom door and I let her in. She just sat on my bed for a while, studying me, before she spoke.

"Trunks had been a wreck without you, you know."

"No, he hasn't."

"Yes, he has! He won't even shave, he just pines for you!"

"Bullshit! He rejected my feelings. He told me to grow up before he would believe I loved him."

Bra is my best friend and confidante. She, other than Trunks, was the only person who knew how I felt.

"Did you ever think that maybe he looks at you like a kid because you still dress like a kid?"

"Why should that effect anything?"

"Well, with the baggy clothes you wear it's hard to tell that you have a woman's figure. Maybe it's time you had a slight make-over."

"I'm not gonna start dressing up all the time."

"That's not what I meant. Mind you, I did say slight. I meant more form-fitting jeans and t-shirts seeing as that way you're still comfy."

I contiplated it for a while.

"All right, sounds good."

Bra squealed, "All right! If I'm going to help you, you have to be willing to wear whatever I pick out. I promise you'll like it. Deal?"

"All right, fine. I trust you."

"To the mall!"

It was two hours into the shopping spree at the mall and I was STARVING!

"Bra, can't we eat now?", I whined.

She looked at me, then looked at my hands. I must have been holding at least twenty bags of new clothes.

"All right, but as long as we finish shopping afterwards. You still need new shoes and accessories."

"That's perfectly fine with me as long as I can fill this Saiyan tummy of mine."

Bra nodded, took a few bags from my hands and walked towards the food court.

"Now that we're done with lunch we can go back to shopping.", Bra said.

We headed back to the center of the mall and headed to Joyce Leslie. That's when I saw them.

"Oh my Kami! I have to have those boots!", I squealed.

"Which ones?", Bra asked.

"Those ones!", I said. Then I pointed to an adorable pair of black boots with fringes.

"Oh, good choice Pan. Get them, they'll go with most of what we bought so far.", Bra replied.

After a few more stores and a few more purchases, we finally headed back to CC.

"Trunks is still here, we need to hurry to my room and get you ready Pan.", Bra said.

I blushed a little at the thought of Trunks seeing the new me.

"All right, let's put Operation: Make Him Drool into action.", I said, winking at Bra.

About an hour later I was ready. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I couldn't believe that was me! Even in simple fair, I looked gorgeous. Bra even looked a little envious. I definetly believe this is going to be my new look.

"I can feel Trunks' ki in the living room and he's alone, so why not go down there and impress him?", Bra said.

I gulped and nodded, my nervousness almost becoming unbearable. I left Bra's room and headed for the stairs. I almost could have died laughing at the look Trunks gave me when he saw me come down those stairs. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head!

"Wow, Pan, you look gorgeous!", Trunks finally said, after stareing at me.

"Thanks.", I said, blushing.

"Pan, I really have to talk to you."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Listen, I...this is going to sound so stupid."

"Trunks, your my best friend. Nothing you could say would sound stupid."

"Well, this is stupid but I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry I haven't realized you're a woman before."

I was taken aback.

"Trunks..."

"No, let me finish. I've thought things over a lot these past few months and I realized something...I'm in love with you."

I should have hit the ceiling with joy but I couldn't, I was furious!

"So now all of a sudden, because I start showing off that I have a body, you decide you love me?! Is that what you say to all your girls, am I just easy to you now?

"No, it's not like that! You could be a tomboy forever and I'd still love you. You're different, I reallt love you."

"I can only be with you if you swear you'll stay with me, and only me."

"I promise, Pan. I'll stay with you.", he whispered, before capturing my lips.


End file.
